Gregor and TwoFaced Girl
by MoondewLightfur
Summary: One week in the Overland and Gregor is desperate to get back to the Underland. More prophecies revealed, more lives wasted and saved, and danger around every corner. Previously Gregor and The Homecoming, title changed after careful consideration.
1. Chapter 1

**Gregor and the homecoming**** First Fanfiction!! Be nice!**

**Disclaimer-I do not own the Underland Chronicles and I am NOT Suzanne Collins. If I was I would be writing a sixth book and not worrying about homework. BUT HEY Plz no use Mr. Hocking :D**

It had only been a week since Gregor had departed from the Underland, but it seemed so much longer to him. His mom had enrolled him and Lizzie for school as soon as they decided not to move to Virginia. He was glad becausenow he was closer to the only place that now felt like home. "Mr. Cadman!" Gregor jerked his head up as he heard his name. He had dropped his pencil as he practically jumped out of his seat. **(Cadman means warrior in Anglo-Saxon by the way)**

He had completely forgotten he was in school. "Wha?" he replied confused as he looked around as if expecting a bomb as some would think or as he was thinking a rat attack. He had to stop his hand from reaching down to his right side where his sword used to be. Then he looked up and saw his teacher Mr. Hocking. "Cadman how many times do I have to tell you to pay attention!?" Hocking yelled. This didn't upset Gregor nearly asmuch as it would have last school year.

In fact he really couldn't care less. Heck, he was tempted to reply as he would've to Ripred, The big sarcastic rat that he sometimes hated, but truly appreciated. _"Well I dunno maybe until Ilisten?" _Gregor thought, but instead he said "You shouldn't have to tell me at all."

Thinking _"Well maybe if you had been through what I have you would understand" _This brought waves of sorrow over him as he remembered all his friends in the Underland, Mareth, Howard, Vikus, Aurora, Nike, Lapblood, Temp, Hazard, Ripred and the love of his life, Luxa. And his dead bond Ares... "Ares" he actually muttered aloud. "what did you say Cadman?" Hocking said "Nothing.." Gregor muttered. "Aleck room!" That's what they called the place you sent kids when they misbehaved at Gregor's school. He gathered his stuff and walked out of the room, up to the Aleck. He sat in one of the desksand thought about one of the only places he cared about, the Underland.

**End Of First Chapter- Hocking is actually my really mean Social Studies teacher. Hehe….I might even use my fat principal Mrs. Lund and the Aleck room does exist. I haven't been there though. Sorry so short! I have a lot of crap to do..and it might take time to up dat srry.**


	2. Sorry D:

Okay okay I know how long its been x

Okay okay I know how long its been x.x Im in the process of writing a kingdom hearts story and also playing a lot of Furcadia…Balance that with so little time on the computer and you get a very stressed author! But, the next chapter will be coming as soon as I get my chapter for the KH story done!


	3. Chapter 2

Okay I know it is taking me an epically long time to write a new chapter, but I have a crap load of school stuff, combined with my not so feeling so hot, makes it harder to write chapters

**Okay I know it is taking me an epically long time to write a new chapter, So forgive me that this takes so long, but here it finally is Chapter two- The swearing will probally come into play after thisYou have been warned. Also all OC's but Lucine (Ehem, much prettier replacement for me) are real people from my school**

**General disclaimer- I don't own The Underland Chronicles okay?**

Gregor took a deep breath of the school air and leaned back in the chair of the desk. He reached into the pocket of his bad fitting blue jeans and pulled out the picture of him and Luxa in the Regelia Museum. Sighing, Gregor

looked at the picture, heart aching for all he had left behind and for about the 100th time, all the warrior wished was that Sandwich would've made a few more prophecies. Gregor thought he would've been happy to come back

to NewYork, but it turned out to be one of the worst things he had done. It was a constant struggle to keep his Rager instinct under control, and he spent more time alone which made him a target for others to insult. He was

snapped from his thinking as the bell rang. Quickly, he stuffed the picture in his pocket and walked out of the Aleck room door. Gregor fell into the mob of students that were rushing towards there locker to talk to there friends before

the next class started. As he passed through the halls, a kid yelled "EMO" at him. Many kids laughed, but Gregor turned around and looked straight at the speaker, who turned out to be a guy named Nick.

Gregor's dark and solitary eyes glared at him, making the boy turn away. Satisfied, Gregor turned away and tromped back to his homeroom.

It was Friday, computer class, great somewhere he could just

daydream through. After an hour of practicing typing skills, the bell finally rang. Gym was next, and, thankfully, no one had questioned the scars on his arms once he stuck to his story. The sucker marks explained as a birthmark and

the other cuts on his arms were easily explained by falling or other things. For an hour, gym was his escape, reminding him of countless hours spent practicing battle skills in Regelia. Gregor was always ahead of the others when

running laps and was also ahead of the other kids in other activities. _"I suppose that's what war training does for you" _he thought, a ghost of a smile appearing for a moment. All too soon, the bell rang to change to the next class.

Gregor walked to his next class, study hall, along with the other kids in his class. **(Sorry for the shortness! Next chap will finish off school and then get the REAL adventure started…)**


	4. Chapter 3

Okay I know it is taking me an epically long time to write a new chapter._Note: all OC's but Lucine are real people from my school_

**General disclaimer- I don't own The Underland Chronicles. I am not Suzanne Collins, I didn't help create any of it, blah blah Also, this is likely the last chapter in school so..yeah, doubt youll get to see the school people again (except for one). Also, I may change the name of this to Gregor and the Two-Faced Girl. Mwahah..I have a prophecy in mind**

Gregor sat down in his chair and leaned back. As there teacher walked out of the room to supervise the kids in the computer lab, everyone started talking. Looking around, he saw a variety of the class talking and throwing stuff around. In front of him were two girls, Kallie and Lucine. Kallie was busy talking, well, yelling at a guy named Trevor while Lucine was sketching something in her notebook. Sitting right beside him, unfortunately, was the class idiot Landon. As time ticked away slowly, he sighed, extremely bored. He decided to talk to the one person who seemed just as agitated by life as him. He tapped Lucine's shoulder and she jerked around, her emerald eyes unusually harsh for a 12 year old. "Yes?" she asked, not unkindly, but not kindly either. "Er..what are you drawing?" he asked and she rolled her eyes. She started to say something, but was hit on the head by a paper ball. "Okay, who threw this?" she yelled, standing up and glaring around the room. Austin pointed to Nick and said "HE DID IT!" The rest of study hall was spent watching her chase Nick around the class room and kicking him when she could. As the school bell finally rang for lunch, the whole class ran to the cafeteria. Everyone got there food and sat with there friends, while Gregor just sat alone. His old friends Larry and Angelina **(Do I have there names right?) **sat down by him. "You know...Ever since you got back you've been…different" Larry said, looking down at his hands. Angelina nodded, eyes on the ground. Of course he already knew that. People tend to change after being in a war and losing there best friend and never getting to see the one they loved again. Gregor just shrugged and poked at the cafeteria food, eyes staring blankly at the wall. The pair sighed and left, probably realizing that there friend was pretty much gone. The rest of the day passed normally, without anything interesting at all. As he was walking home, his feet carried him towards Central Park. Usually he took a longer route that avoided the park completely, but his mind was occupied and he just took a familiar route. Of course, it wasn't his choice to avoid it, but his parents-specically mom- were worried that he would go back or get dragged were drawn to a familiar rock, and he felt his feet take him towards it. "Oh no..This is horrible.." he muttered under his breath, but continued walking towards it. As he arrived at the rock, he sat down near it and sighed. "How are you doing, Luxa? Is the peace with the gnawers lasting? Is Vikus healing?" Many more questions circled his head, but he didn't have the strength to continue talking to the solid granite as if it could hear him. Luxa had said this was where she would think of him. Was she near now, wondering how he was? Or was she busy governing Regelia? "I hope you and the rest of the Underland are safe" Gregor whispered to the stone, some sort of hop in his heart that the sound of his voice would creep around the thick slab and be heard by anyone or anything. Sighing, he rested a hand on the rock, eyes misty and dazed with a far off look in them. Flashes of the place that had seemed like the only place he would ever be somewhat happy. Of course, he loved his family, but…It seemed to him he would only bring grief and problems, especially if he lost control of his Rager instincts or his personality became so dark it rubbed off on Boots and Lizzie. "If only I could speak to someone, like Vikus or even grumpy old Ripred" His eyes closed and mind lost in thought, he didn't notice the shifting of the block. "I heard that you know" came a familiar voice. Eyes snapped open and landed on a big, furry, rat with two scars that interlocked on its forehead. Standing before Gregor was Ripred, a gnawer, fellow Rager, and more importantly, someone from the Underland.


	5. Chapter 4

Okay I know it is taking me an epically long time to write a new chapter, but I have a crap load of school stuff, combined with my not so feeling so hot, makes it harder to write chapters

_General disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, because most of the new people are real people in my school, and Lucine and Lumi(Explained/introduced later on) are my own OC's taking place of me, though I'm nothing like the pair. _

_**Last sentence of last chapter- Standing before Gregor was Ripred, a gnawer, fellow Rager, and more importantly, someone from the Underland.**_

"Ripred!" Gregor leaped up, hugging the rats head, not caring the reaction, which happened to be a paw knocking him away. "You missed me? How sweet!" The rat's voice held its usual mocking tone, but a certain amount of happiness accompanied the comment, along with twinkling eyes. The rats face turned serious again, mouth in a strait line. "Well? Aren't you going to ask why I'm here?" Ripred asked, a hint of urgency in his voice. "I'm pretty positive that its not to drop in and say hi" Gregor shot back, crossing his arms. Ripred shook his great, furry head and shuffled back towards the hole. "No. We need the warrior" Warrior…The word echoed in Gregor's head. It was a word that gave him hope and reason, but also reminded him of the horrible things that could come out of being the warrior in Sandwiches prophecies. "I thought the warrior was done with. Kaput. Not needed. Dead. My mom sure isn't gonna be happy about this" he finished, heaving a sigh. Clicking his claws on the stone, Ripred snorted. "What your mother cares about in this is trivial, considering the fate of the well-being of the Underland rests on your shoulders. Again. And I thought you might have realized that the warrior will never leave. You are the warrior now boy, it's not just a fancy title. It's who you are." Shrugging, Gregor attempted to pretend it didn't matter, but it was obvious he knew that the warrior would never leave. I mean..I am a warrior. I cant turn my back on it, I've spilled too much blood, carried too many people's hopes. No way to get around it and I was stupid to think things could ever be remotely normal. "I guess I am. Well, im supposing Sandwich coughed up another prophecy?" Hadn't that been a wish of his? He remembered telling Luxa he wished a few more prophecies turned up. Ripred nodded again, in the hole so deep only his nose showed. "Yep. Go get anything you need and come back here." Ripred stated it like Gregor didn't have a choice whether to come or not. Then again, he really didn't. "I'll be back soon" he promised, hand over the backpack strap on his shoulder. "Hurry up then, Mr. Warrior!" Gregor started at a run, but having to slow soon because of the ache of the wound over his chest. He was already a bit sore from gym that day, so the pain was a bit much. Setting off at a steady pace, he reached his house in ten minutes, give or take. Climbing up the stairs, he slipped into the door, realizing he was late. Mom had stomped up to him, arms on her hips. "Where were you?" Gregor glanced at his mom, setting his pack on the couch and starting to empty it. "I was..Held up. Ripred said they need the warrior" His voice was gruff, but filled with hope and happiness. "What!? I thought you weren't needed! Your going to go back down there? Not on my watch!" Gregor picked up the now empty backpack before slipping into his room and grabbing some things he might need. A flashlight with a few batteries, even though he didn't need them with echolocation and, reaching under his bed, he pulled out a coil of rope. Gregor had a feeling that he would see someone from the Underland again. Clothes would be useless, considering they would be burned. Hopping out to the kitchen, he picked up a few of the bagged cookies that there neighbor had dropped off. "Gregor! I said you weren't going!" Fixing his mom with an icy stare, he crossed to the door. Dad was sleeping, Boots was at a friend's house and Lizzie was at clarinet practice, something she had just started. "Mom. My friends need me. I can't stay here and let them face whatever dangers there confronted by without trying to help" With that, he slipped out the door and started down the stairs, somewhat quickly. Shouts from his mother could be heard, but as soon as he left the apartment complex, he felt free as a bird. He was going back! Finally! Gregor set off towards the park jauntily; eyes brighter then they had been for many days. As soon as the rock was in view, he noticed it had been placed in its original position. No doubt to keep prying eyes away. The suspicion was confirmed as he knocked on the rock and it shifted, showing Ripred's head. "Ready?" With a nod, Gregor descended into the hole. Footsteps provided enough sound for him to see the walls and other details with echolocation, which he had practiced before he went to bed every night, incase it was needed again. Joy filled each step, happiness brimming in his heart. He was going back! Back to the Underland! Back where he didn't have to worry about going out of control! Back to where Luxa was! Back where he felt some sense of belonging! _**Of course… When there's a prophecy, there's danger..**_


	6. Er, I'm so sorry

So, uh, I completely forgot about this.

By this I mean the story, the account, the book. Terrible memory, you see. So, you can find my NEW account *cue cheering* Chillberry if you want to. However, I may very well not write another Gregor fanfic; if I do, I'll start this plot over completely. So, um…Sorry?


End file.
